Cook Off, Skeleton Style
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Papyrus and Blue (Underswap Sans) have a cook off. Done as a request for UTUS fan. :)


**UTUS fan, a guest user, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Underswap belongs to Popcorn Pr1nce on Tumblr. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: To avoid confusion, Underswap Sans will be called 'Blue' and Underswap Papyrus will be called 'Orange'. :)**

* * *

 **Cook-Off, Skeleton Style**

Sans was browsing some joke videos on his phone when he got a text from Orange, his friend from the Underswap timeline. He opened it with a smile.

' _Hey. My bro was wondering if your bro would be up to a cooking challenge,'_ it read. _'He would like us and the girls to be the judges.'_

The blue hoodie-wearing skeleton had to chuckle. "Hey, Pap," he called out to his brother, who was in the kitchen deciding dinner.

"Yes?" Papyrus answered, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Orange sent me a text asking if you'd be interested in a cooking competition with Blue," Sans said. "From the sounds of it, Blue's pretty excited about it."

"Of course!" The tall skeleton said instantly. "Would you and Frisk be the judges?"

The shorter skeleton looked a bit unsure. "Pap, you know I love you, but…if the girls, me, and Orange are the judges…please…," he trailed off, but his younger brother picked up on the hesitation.

"Make it edible for humans too? With no non-foods?" He asked with a smile. "Frisk already showed me what humans can and cannot digest, so don't worry. I have been trying a few dishes besides spaghetti and…Blue like tacos, right?"

Sans nodded, remembering how his energetic counterpart loved tacos. "Hmm, perhaps I can made spaghetti and tacos and Blue can do the same," Papyrus continued. "We could see who makes the best spaghetti and tacos."

"That's not a bad idea," the older skeleton brother said with a smile. "So, is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes," said the tall skeleton and Sans sent a text back to Orange.

' _Pap is thrilled about that. He even suggested that he and Blue try to make another dish too, like he'd make tacos too along with spaghetti and Blue could do spaghetti and tacos as well.'_

' _Hey, that's a great idea,'_ Orange responded. _'So, is it okay if we pop by in…say an hour?'_

' _Cool by me. See you then.'_

' _See you then.'_

* * *

Frisk was outside playing in the yard when she saw the three coming and hid, giggling to herself as she wanted to surprise Blue. Said skeleton was leading the way. "This will be awesome!" Blue was saying to Orange, who was walking behind his brother leisurely while giving Chara a piggy-back ride.

"Papyrus sure seems excited about it too," said Orange with a smile.

Frisk, noticing Blue had his back to her, snuck up behind him and jumped up, grabbing his shoulders as she giggled, making him jump with a surprised yelp before he gently caught her knees with his hands so she didn't fall off. He then glanced over his shoulder to see her lean her head over so he could see her. "Well, hello, Frisk," he said brightly.

"Hi, Uncle Blue," she said, hugging him and then waving to the other two. "Hi, Uncle Orange. Hi, Chara."

"Hi, Frisk!" Chara said happily, squirming a little and Orange set her down on the ground while Blue set Frisk gently down so the girls could greet each other.

"Hello, Frisk," Orange said with a smile as he caught both her and Chara in his telekinesis, making them both giggle happily. "You got Blue pretty good."

Blue rolled his eyes playfully. "I knew she was there the whole time," he said.

"Sure you did, bro," Orange teased good-naturedly as he now held Frisk in his arms and tickled her side with the hand that was behind her back. Squeaking, she giggled and squirmed, but he pretended he didn't know why she was laughing. Chara, who had been placed down on the ground, giggled as she went up to Blue, who picked her up and set her on his shoulders.

"Come on, let's head inside," he said, eager to get started on the cooking competition.

"Right behind you, bro," said the tall, orange hoodie-wearing skeleton, who smiled down at Frisk as she continued giggling from him tickling her. "What are you giggling at, kiddo?" He asked teasingly, making her give a cute squeak and squirm to get away, but she was trapped in his arms and he gently poked her belly button, making her squeak cutely again before he stopped and let her catch her breath.

Reaching the door, they were about to knock when a blue glow came over the door and it opened. "Come on in," said Sans with a smile from his relaxed position on the couch.

"Ugh! Sans, you're so lazy," Papyrus said, but without heat as he greeted the four warmly and while he showed Blue the kitchen after the short skeleton had set Chara down, the little red-eyed girl ran over to Sans, who smiled and grunted a little as she glomped him happily and he returned the hug.

"Hello, Chara," he said with a smile before scooting up a bit so that Orange could sit down. He waved him over. "Hey, Orange, have a seat."

"Thanks, Sans," said the tall skeleton as he sat down with Frisk in his lap as the young brown-eyed girl giggled happily. "Hope you're hungry. Blue's going to make a lot of tacos."

"And Pap's making a load of spaghetti," the shorter skeleton said with a chuckle.

He then felt Chara gently tug the sides of his hoodie around herself, as if she was cold. "Are you cold, kiddo?" He asked. She nodded and he zipped her up in his hoodie with a smile. Seeing this, Orange smiled and suddenly felt someone slipping under his hoodie and looked to see Frisk had slipped under his hoodie and she poked her head out at the top of his hoodie, resting her head on his shoulder and making him smile. Chara often did that when they were at home and judging by Sans' amused smile, Frisk often cuddled with him in his hoodie.

"It's almost like they're twins," Orange said with a chuckle.

Sans let out an amused chuckle. "They know we can't say 'no' to those big puppy eyes," he said, gently tickling Chara's ear with one finger, making her giggle cutely.

In the kitchen, Papyrus and Blue were hard at work and soon each had two plates ready with spaghetti and tacos. "Lunchtime!" They both called out.

The girls perked up at that and the skeletons chuckled. "Well, let's go see what our bros made," said Orange.

Frisk wriggled free of the orange hoodie before the tall skeleton scooped her up while Sans unzipped his hoodie to let Chara get free before he stood up and felt the young girl lightly jump onto his back. He secured his hands under her knees and felt her wrap her arms around his neck to hold on. "Well, to the kitchen," he said as the two headed in with the girls smiling happily.

The two proud chefs stood beaming as they came in and the four sat down, trying the food. Chara's eyes widened in surprise when she tried Blue's spaghetti and she loved it. It was as good as his tacos. Frisk was equally surprised that Papyrus' tacos tasted just as good as his spaghetti. Even Orange and Sans were speechless at how good the food was.

When they finished, both cooks looked at them. "Well? Was it good?" Papyrus asked hopefully.

"Was it amazing?" Blue asked. "Which ones were best?"

Sans was first to break the silence. "Well…it's hard to say," he admitted.

"I agree," said Orange.

Chara looked happy. "Blue, did you make spaghetti too?" She asked curiously.

"I did make one dish of it, along with tacos," Blue said proudly.

"As did I," Papyrus said.

Frisk smiled. "I think I know who the winner is," she said.

"Really?" Blue asked, eyes sparkling.

"Who?" Papyrus asked his niece.

Frisk looked at Chara and Chara looked at Frisk before they both nodded and grinned at the two. "Both of you!" They exclaimed in unison.

"I believe the girls are right," said Sans. "You guys made some _egg-cellent_ food."

"It certainly was delicious," Orange said. "I agree with the girls. You both win."

Blue and Papyrus were stunned before they grinned happily. "We're the best cooks in the universe!" Papyrus exclaimed happily.

"The best and most amazing!" Blue cheered.

Sans and Orange decided to let their brothers celebrate while they headed for the living room and the girls pulled out a game to play. "Well, that was quite a cook-off," Sans said.

"Yes," said Orange with a smile. "But it was delicious too."

"Can't argue that," said the shorter skeleton before they both got dragged over to play a game with the girls.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
